Mechanical locks and keys have been used for thousands of years for controlling access to premises. Nowadays, it is still typical that a user would require two mechanical keys to gain access to his/her residence. One of the mechanical keys may be for the knob-type lock on the main door to the residence and the other mechanical key may be for the dead-bolt lock for added security. Then the user may have a further mechanical key for his/her primary car and a further electronic remote alarm device for the car. If the user has a second car or has access to the spouse's car, s/he may have two more electronic handheld devices to carry with the key chain. In addition, s/he may have one or two more mechanical or electronic keys or card keys for access to his/her work place. As can be realized, the user can easily be carrying about ten keys of different types. This is very cumbersome.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to the above described problem, or at least to provide an alternative to the general public.